Twenty Six Views
by Phoenyxx
Summary: A compilation of candid Minato and Kakashi centric shorts that look into their daily lives. Part of SlimReaper's 'ABC Challenge Drabbles'.
1. apple, bark

**Twenty-Six Views**

**A/N:** Okay...So these themes are taken from SlimReaper's 'ABC Challenge Drabbles'. I'll admit that some of the ideas that I already came up with don't really follow the theme...But I know I'll use the word in the shorts so that sorta counts, I guess, haha. Writing these will be _fun_ though and that's what really matters, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

--

**Apples**

By the time their chuunin guest disappeared around the corner, the silver-haired boy stated, "He smelled like...like apples and cin-na-mon."

When he felt, more than heard, the fond snicker, the four-year-old blinked at his towering father and asked curiously, "Does he live in a pa-" He wrinkled his nose. "-pae-_tis_-ser-_ree_?"

"I swear...Do you force feed your kid a dictionary every night?" It was his father's friend, the past sensei of the chuunin, who rolled his eyes and squatted down to his height level. "Nah, he's just a brat like you who got roped into kitchen duty..."

(The words, 'baking _apple pies_...', were included in a derisive undertone.)

The boy paused. Not that he was intimidated by the alpha male-like appearance of his father's friend – because he _wasn't_ – he just didn't like the man's sneer. The child inched behind the protection of his father's leg, tiny hands clenched tightly around the loose fabric of the dark shinobi-styled pants. And with his face half pressed against the crook of his guardian's knee, young Kakashi Hatake pouted at Jiraiya and mumbled, "I'm not a brat."

Sakumo chuckled lowly and ruffled the silver hair tucked safely against his leg. "No, you're not _a_ brat; you're _my_ little brat."

--

**Bark**

When asked about the first time he met his student, Minato would always, without fail, smile fondly. And if he were in a reminiscent mood, he would even close his eyes and listen carefully to the warm echoes contained within his memories...

_Laugher mingled between excited yelps and barks._

Their first meeting took place within the confines of the Hatake's spacious estate; at the time he was still a chuunin while his then-future student had just entered the Academy. In fact, they – of two separate generations – would've never met if not for the friendship shared between his sensei, Jiraiya, and the Hatake patriarch, Sakumo.

And so when he was allowed to meander into the adjoined gardens, he was taken by surprise when a giant bulldog collided against his chest, barrelling him into the ground. The warm dark eyes peered down at him curiously while Minato sweated.

"Uh..." Slightly dazed, Minato gazed up just in time to see a small figure, undoubtedly the son of Sakumo, astride the large dog slide down until he was leaning over the animal's head.

Kakashi frowned gently and chirped, "Hi. Who are you?"

"A guest." Minato smiled nervously, "If you don't mind...The dog..."

"Mmm...Okay." The boy tugged at the dog's collar. "Bull!"

Grumbling, Bull barked loudly and Kakashi, hugging the beefy neck, laughed, delighted. Minato, who was in the perfect position to witness the brief revealing of snapping jaws and sharp teeth, paled.

Amused, Kakashi tried again. "Bull..."

The chuunin shifted uncomfortably and the dog whined and barked again, the noise reverberating in Minato's bones.

"Hmm..." Kakashi grinned impishly at Minato. "Neh, don't move...Bull might bite your head off."

Minato chuckled helpless. "I hope not...I think I'll make a rather angry headless ghost."

"Oh. Well in that case..." Kakashi scrunched his forehead as if seriously considering the words, and carefully slid off of his ride. "Bull-!"

-And the boy's words were lost in a helpless yelp and string of giggles. With his young charge off his back, the dog decided to pounce on top of Kakashi instead and groom his hair.

Minato sat up and watched the curious scene, glancing from the loving, gentle dog to the child dragging deft fingers through scruffy fur.

...Later on in his life, he would mark that day as one of the few he had seen his student genuinely happy.


	2. crush

**Crush**

_Astral projection._

-Or that would be what the wrinkly elders sitting in their herbal shops labelled this. An _out of body experience_, some others would describe it as – when the soul is ejected from the vessel and the individual is forced to watch from the outside in. But regardless of the name, similar in vein with those theories was the _lack_ of pain and stardust vision as well as the belief of a spiritual guide that soothed the shock of death.

Of course, firsthand experience more often than not lent life a real spin. And Kakashi, he would readily refute those 'crackpots' as he laid on the cold, _cold_ frozen tundra grounds, soaked through with hot, burning blood. Because he realized, with numb fingers splayed in spastic, awkward angles, that when life was teetering on the knife-edge of death, every sensation didn't fade away; no, it _amplified_.

Hyperawareness.

At the forefront was the Pain. Pain. _Pain_. Synapses in his body were firing and misfiring, dictating the brain into jumbled decisions and propelling numerous action potentials and notions that, in his state, were difficult to accomplish (_do something – get away from the _cause of pain_ you fucking idiot_). Already, his chakra system was failing and spiralling to the dredges of zero.

He could hear the crash of blood that flooded and deviated from the set paths along his body. Breath caught in his throat; his lungs fluttered helplessly – _punctured organ_, his clinical mind echoed belatedly from afar. Limbs numb and heavy, he grappled against gravity and the clutches of unconsciousness.

And in a sensory overload that his brain floundered to follow, he experienced – or was it _remembered_ or _will feel_ – shadows of inconsequential sensations too. The flavour of pomegranate, ruby flesh consumed two days ago, was still sweet and tart, smooth and bubbly over his palate. A rich, bitter aroma and citric aftertaste sparked his olfactory system and prickled his lips as blood blended the essence into a unique metallic tang.

Brief were the stings of gravel and dirt streaked into the scrapes of his arms and back; and there, that was the soft wind brushing his sweat glimmered forehead...

...Or maybe that was real? A hand, perhaps...?

'_Yes it was...is_,' were the brief words in his relief. A hand, an anchor in this torturous sea of hurt. _The poetic light_.

Then – it was then that Kakashi realized – and nearly voiced in his hysteria – that if this was truly astral projection and his spirit was floating away, he was still grounded, always, by the intense presence beside him. _Helios_. Between their haste and worry and words ('_don't die_'), he could feel the _crush_ of fabric ('_don't flinch; don't shy away from me Kakashi_') and frantic calloused fingers dancing along the deep gash in his side. Through the haze of foreign yet familiar chakra threading into his weary frame, he discerned the faint figure of his sensei before the fog of darkness snared his vision.

It was an engulfing shadow impenetrable even to the domineering light of the sun.


	3. departure, existence, fresh

**Departure**

Minato was in a forest. With reluctance, he trudged on through the darkness alone. Ahead, he could hear words exchanged.

"Looks like I'm the earliest," crowed a familiar boyish voice.

His female teammate chided, "That's not something to be proud of Obito."

"But Rin-"

Their team leader emerged from the shadows and confronted the youngsters. "Obito. Rin."

"Heya sensei," Obito adjusted his goggles, his earlier false bravado a cover for the tears coursing down his face. The Uchiha muttered sadly, "…Didn't expect to see you here so soon too."

Rin wiped her eyes and asked haltingly, "Are you alright, Minato-sensei?"

The weary Yondaime Hokage nodded, unable to trust himself to speak. His blond hair was a mess with blood, sweat, and dirt.

Obito approached the man and tugged at his wrist. "You should sit."

"No, I'm fine." If he sat down now, he probably couldn't – wouldn't – get up.

The young medic-in-training wiped her eyes again before embracing Minato in a hug. "I'm so sorry, sensei, that it ended up this way."

"But it was necessary," he murmured, squeezing his eyes shut. He ran a soot-smudged hand through Rin's hair. "It was necessary."

"It's okay, sensei." Obito clasped hands with both Minato and Rin, forming a circle. "We know and Kakashi knows and _they_ know and when he gets older, Naruto will know too…"

"There was no choice," choked out Rin.

Minato was despondent as his eyes unfocused. "Maybe I'm selfish…But I wish my departure wasn't in those terms."

"I feel as if I just abandoned my life."

--

**Existence**

A middle-class neighbourhood existed within Konoha's prosperous marketplace belt. While it was more often than not civilians occupying the region, there were a handful of ninja who also claimed a home in the area. In particular, an apartment block maintained by a grumpy, wizened landlord was built at the heart of Konohagakure trade and housed many active shinobi and kunoichi...

There. Downwind of the fruit stand and across from the tea parlour. It was not a splendid abode – rusted red tiles and yellowing plaster and flimsy rails – but the locale was ideal for convenience.

Focus. Hidden behind a particularly tall deciduous tree was an open window leading into apartment suite number three-o-nine. Inside a simple, sparse room was furnished with the bare essentials. At the corner of the room was a Western-styled bed positioned with the best entry and exit vantage points. Across was a cedar wardrobe scented with the distinct aroma of flowering azaleas, and beside it was a bookcase that held a single book.

Bound by a stately ochre-coloured cover, the book – or rather the photo album – was collecting a thick skin of dust. If one examined the album close enough, they would notice that only half of the book was filled and that the filled pages appeared worn and well-used...

(The owner of this apartment with the half-filled photo album was currently away on a S-ranked mission. Sixteen and world-weary, the ANBU operative led a life whose official existence was marked only on papers. He had an impact on life never seen and was only ever heard of on the faint whispers carried by the breeze and felt by his marked enemies. )

...A gust of wind travelling via the window toppled the book over. The photo album fell open to a picture of a couple – _silver mane and charming grin and chestnut brown locks with smiling eyes_ – with an image of a child – _flyaway steel hair and the eyes of his mother_ - superimposed against the page (because the owner of the apartment had no complete family portrait). Next to this was a photo of a genin cell – two boys, one girl formula – plus their young, blond sensei.

Once upon a time, he may have mattered to the people depicted in the pictures. All they (_he_) had left was the bloody fingerprint pressed between the two lonely photos.

--

**Fresh**

Minato knocked on the wooden door that had the numbers three-o-nine etched cleanly on the hanging metal plate. His patient waiting was rewarded when, not ten seconds later, Kakashi opened said door, kunai and senbon in sleeve.

"Do you welcome everybody who drops by your home with weapons?"

The antsy ANBU operative stared at his chipper sensei before greeting the man blandly, "Good...evening, Hokage-sama."

Minato waved away the formalities. "Evening, Kakashi-kun."

Leaning against the entranceway and lowering his guard, Kakashi eyed the basket of food in Minato's hands and grumbled, "I'm assuming it's not an emergency."

"Fresh vegetables are good for you, Kakashi." The Hokage proffered the goods much like a peace offering.

Perhaps it was.

"I know that." The student tiredly but obediently took the basket of cold vegetables from his arms. "But at two in the morning?"

Minato chuckled nervously. "I couldn't sleep and the house was too quiet."

There was silence between the pair. Only the faint chirrups of cicada could be heard in the background.

Easily putting two and two together, Kakashi finally drawled out, "Kushina-san kicked you out of the house."

Although often away from Konoha, he had managed to hear all about the pregnant lady's mood swings and its link to Minato-sensei's frequent midnight excursions through the village. Rumours were circulating that the Hokage spent most of that time finding odd foods, chatting up half-asleep subordinates, or snoozing away in his office.

It must have been Kakashi's lucky day (or night...or morning – however you look at the situation).

His fair-haired leader grinned sheepishly, "That's a good way to chip at my pride, Kakashi."

Kakashi wasn't exactly contrite for his bold statement so he shrugged offhandedly and said, "Sorry. Dropping by this late and using the excuse of giving vegetables that you've previously kept in your refrigerator, claiming they were fresh, even, isn't exactly brilliant."

"Ha...ha. Maybe," admitted Minato but he still smiled hopefully. "Well?"

The silver-haired shinobi shook his head. "Good night, sensei."

"Wait, Kakashi-"

Kakashi closed the door in his face, much to his disappointment. He was awfully bored. Slumping against the railings, Minato wondered idly if Rin liked 'fresh' fruit...


	4. grandiose, herd

**Grandiose**

Kakashi slouched against the building wall, wondering why he ever agreed to attend the grandiose summer night festival. Milling within the crowd were Obito and Rin, both enjoying the time off. And as he stood there much like a conspicuous wall flower, he spotted a familiar blond crown swimming against the darker shades of hair.

"Hey, Kakashi."

It was Minato-sensei.

The Yellow Flash, now standing in front of him, smiled and proffered the food in his hands. "Try the squid."

"Calamari."

"What?"

Upturning his nose, he frowned at the amount of oil dripping into the paper basket. Kakashi reiterated, "It's referred to as calamari."

"Ah."

They both held their tongues then but Minato's smile gradually widened with secret amusement. Kakashi, noticing the reaction, could only scowl darkly.

Arms crossed, he asked prickly, "Well?"

Minato repeated, "Well."

"What is it, sensei?"

Azure eyes brightened perceptibly. Cheerful, Minato offered once more, "_Squid_, Kakashi-kun? Trust me, it's really good."

...

"_Sometimes,"_ thought Kakashi as he took the calamari skewer out of his mouth – a skewer that was shoved down his throat by an overzealous blond leader, _"Sometimes, Minato-sensei's worse than Obito."_

--

**Herd**

Minato stood stolidly with his new student. They waited patiently as their reverent Sandaime Hokage sorted through the multiple scrolls littering the desk. After a battle with the towering piles of missives, the elder shinobi unfurled the proper scroll and read out the contents. Minato's facial expression gave none of his internal thoughts away when he heard that their first mission was to herd...sheep.

Their assignment was easily a success. And when they came back from the farm that housed a hard working man, his genteel wife, and herds of affectionate sheep, Minato felt that it was only right to treat the boy to dinner.

Serious little Kakashi declined, and with solemn grey eyes and a dignified voice, he explained that he had to go home and take a bath.

Minato nodded, equally respectful, and waved him off, watching as the five-year-old trekked mud and filth on the stone-paved road.

The newly minted jounin instructor bit his lower lip, suppressing a smile. In hindsight, perhaps it wasn't such a great idea after all to accidentally push the kid into a mud sty.

It certainly didn't help much in breaking the ice.


	5. ignored, julienne

**Ignored**

Six-year-old Kakashi ignored the stares of the middle-aged Lady who 'was of great importance to the family of the Fire Country's Daimyo', she had luridly crowed. From the information given by Sandaime-sama, he recalled that the Lady was in actuality the sister-in-law of the nephew of the wife of the Daimyo. But even though she only had a mild hand within the higher echelons of politics, manners deemed it impolite to ignore the woman.

The _mission_ deemed it impolite to ignore the woman, so he simmered away inwardly while outwardly showing passive interest.

"Oh you cute little _boy_!" cooed the Lady, taking another shuffle towards him and crossing into personal space.

His shinobi instincts warned him of impending danger. He eyed her apprehensively. She looked ready to pinch his cheeks…Maybe even _both_ sides (cheeks stretched simultaneously!) by the way she leered at him. He took a step back and-

"Hatake-kun!"

-and to his utter mortification, Minato-sensei must have noticed his discomfort for he tried to whisk him away to another crowd of delegates by offering the offended lady a flimsy excuse.

The Lady pouted at his teacher and stomped away.

And so, following after 'Namikaze-sensei' obediently, he tried his damnedest to not show his relief. However it must have been unsuccessful because the next thing he knew, Minato-sensei was brushing his shoulder gently in a gesture best described as 'you alright?'

He could ignore how he couldn't control the heat rising in his cheeks as he pinked with embarrassment but he couldn't ignore the exact problem anymore.

He really needed his mask.

--

**Julienne**

Within his kitchen, Minato had a special set of knives stored in a locked drawer. Knives that were capable of slicing julienne-style, they were perfect for meats that he never got around cooking.

And although 'julienne' may be possible with carefully sharpened shinobi weapons and honed skill, the concept of 'weapons _stay out _of the kitchen' ingrained by his kunoichi mother did not leave his adolescent self. Even the memory of his mother's sharp reprimanding knock on the head by a wooden ladle was still painful. Besides with shinobi experience, he knew it was messy business to use kunai or shuriken as a utensil when it wasn't a last resort.

(That's why he carried an extra pair of chopsticks in his back pouch, just in case.)

Regardless, because of his busy schedule Minato rarely had enough time for leisure activities like cooking. However, he never figured it'd be Kakashi who'd remove the dust off of the tools in his kitchen. And certainly, he didn't expect for his special, untouched knives to be used by another person first. _And _not to mention, he would have laughed in someone's face if they told him that his knives wouldn't be used for cutting meat julienne-styled…

…He _never_ imagined the knives would be used to pry open a can of dog food.

(Dog food...Why couldn't Kakashi have used a kunai for _that_?)

As he sputtered (because he really did pay a fortune for that set of knives!), Kakashi informed him with a drawl that he should think about investing in a can opener.

(The cheeky brat.)


	6. kept, lightning, mastery

**Kept**

Kakashi kept the words internalized, biting back both tongue and uncharacteristic humour. Rin and Obito had no such inhibitions and were laughing out loud, much to their teacher's growing anxiety.

The Hatake smirked behind his mask when Minato practically begged them with his eyes. He knew he would later regret this action but…

"No, Minato-sensei. We're not going to invade and steal from _Konoha Times_. It is a part of Konoha's infrastructure."

"Yea, sensei-" Obito, infinitely less serious than Kakashi, wiped away the tears from his fit of giggles and said, "You shoulda thought twice before giving them your embarrassing _baby pictures_ after that interview."

"But it was _Kushina_-"

Rin lifted up hands in surrender. "Sorry sensei. I really honestly think stealing from ourselves isn't such a good idea."

Wicked, Kakashi informed, deadpanned, "It's bad for politics."

* * *

**Lightning**

Even when he was a child, Minato had moments of foresight.

It was quite unsettling at first, seeing a shadow eclipse reality and the double images merging into a vision. The young became old. Weak became strong who eventually wilted. Land shifted and weather patterns changed. Cities razed and rebuilt-

-All in a second.

_A guarding mission took a nosedive for the worst and was bumped from a C-rank to an A-rank. The bandits that attacked their caravan were led by an S-ranked missing-nin who hailed from Sand. During the battle, Minato paused and stole a moment – an interlude between breaths. Untimely, his Sight activated and he witnessed._

…_Foreshadow of chakra and lightning that slithered a path through the ground. Shapes of lightning wolves dancing, all snapping jaws and powerful limbs. Twisting around unseen enemies, the predators leapt and disbursed in a bright discharge of power._

_Sight eyes were not blinded and continued to track the crackling energy lancing up the boy-man's arm. He could see the swirl of chakra gather in the palm of small and large calloused hands, and hear the chirrups of a thousand birds that have gathered at the cusp of a lightning storm._

_He was the Lightning child with wild hair – his pupil – only older and harsher and much lonelier. _

_

* * *

_

**Mastery**

There was a pride in his swagger that Kakashi could not overlook.

_Since __when__ did _Obito_ have a swagger?_

Kakashi turned to Rin when she clasped her hands together; she remarked, "Obito-kun seems happier today."

"…Hm." He sniped back. "Who cares? As long as his mood doesn't affect training-"

Obito joined the duo. "Geez Kakashi, don't be so rude to Rin-chan!" defended the boy as he batted his _eyelashes_ at_ him. _Shouldn't that be directed at Rin?

The Hatake paused, admittedly startled by the strange behaviour. Testily, he asked the resident cry baby, "Got something in your eye _again_?"

Obito turned red. "ARG! No way! I'm trying to be a gentleman!"

"…By batting your eyes." Kakashi growled the next part, "At me."

"Look. It says right here in the _Mastery of Uchiha Etiquette_." Obito produced a scroll from his left pocket and jabbed at one of the passage on the rice paper.

Both Rin and Kakashi stared at the words. It was Rin who spoke first.

"Obito-kun…This scroll is used to teach Lady's etiquette."

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to keep it serious - I really did. But the first and last prompt ran away from my brain.

I actually finished this awhile back but just...Didn't post. Ahaha...Oops. I found it while sweeping through my computer. (I've been trying to complete old one-shots left to feed the dustbunnies - which explains the rapid crossover postings a few weeks back :D -shameless plug-)


	7. nonessential

**Nonessential**

Minato was rummaging through his pack. Across from him was Kakashi who sat in front of the campfire, warming his hands.

Frowning, Minato asked his student curtly, "Where's the map?"

"With you."

"I don't have it." A beat. "The medkit and compass is missing too."

"What?" Exasperation tinged his next words. "I didn't touch that pack sensei." Kakashi then added a bit petulantly, "And glaring at me won't help the situation."

Minato continued to search through the bag fruitlessly. Kakashi asked after a long silence, "Well? What's in the bag then?"

"There's a bento and a note." The soon-to-be Yondaime Hokage took out the box and the meticulously folded piece of paper. Careful fingers smoothed open the message and the man read out loud, "Minato. Don't panic. Those items are nonessential for survival training in the Forest of Death. I trust that you'll keep each other safe so I expect that you would need only one medkit – if any. And for the love of Shodai Hokage, you're on home turf. You don't need a map. If you two end up lost in Konoha's backyard, I'll be sure to laugh long and hard. Or you know what? You can always lie to your cute student and say that it was all in your plans to not bring a map because it's a training exercise."

Crickets chirped.

"Love, Kushina." His lips quirked upwards fondly when he read on, "P.S. And instead of those nonessentials, I made dinner. Better than the tasteless nutrient bars, right?"

Kakashi, after a moment, actually cracked a smile. "Kushina-san is quite thoughtful, isn't she?"

"Don't encourage her," Minato sighed and chuckled helplessly when he reread the memo.

* * *

**A/N:** Rapid-fire update :O


	8. oj, pain vs pleasure, quirks, relaxation

**Orange Juice**

He was standing on the stool, on his tippy toes, leaning against the kitchen sink to peer at the contents within the metallic basin.

"Ah-Kakashi-"

"Mystery solved…" The short five-year-old genin turned to face his sensei with a frown. Crossing his arms, he tilted his head to the side and asked curiously, "Why is your sink filled with orange juice, sensei?"

"About that-" Minato stalked over and pulled the stopper at the bottom of the sink, letting the orange juice siphon away. "Let's just forget you ever saw this, okay?"

Wide, imploring eyes looked up at him. "But I can't, sensei, because Jiraiya-sama was really con-serned about his frogs."

"-toads," amended Minato automatically.

"Right." Kakashi's little brows furrowed in thought. "He talked about his frogs – I mean, toads – swimming in orange juice and it was making them drunk…" He seemed to hesitate but childish curiosity overcame genin logic when he questioned, "Sensei, _do _toads swim in orange juice? And…what's _drunk_?"

Before Minato could straighten out Kakashi's questions, his big, fat, toad summon was revealed at the bottom of the sink. With a loud burp, the green-spotted amphibian hopped out of the sink and waved an angry towel at Minato. "Hey what's the big idea? I was enjoying my spa bath, you know!"

Kakashi blinked at the toad. "I think your talking pet is angry at you, sensei."

"_Pet?_" groused the toad summon irately. "What in the name of Fire Country have you been teaching this kid?"

Minato sighed, "Thank you for the understatement, Kakashi."

(Perhaps with a streak of mischievousness...) "...What's an un-der-state-ment?"

_Approximately 23 years later…_

"Hey ero-sennin."

"Yea?"

"So I've been meanin' to ask…"

A sigh. "Spit it out, brat."

"D'you know why the toads keep pesterin' me about orange juice spa baths?" blurted out the blond. "I don't get it."

There was a very lengthy flat pause as if Jiraiya was considering his words before he spoke sourly, "…You can blame your predecessor for that."

* * *

**Pain vs. Pleasure**

"Pain versus pleasure…Easily controlled with a flick of a finger if you're knowledgeable and controlled enough." Tsunade-sama slapped the stick smartly against the desk as she gathered the attention of the chuunin attending her lecture. At the noise, some members of the class jolted in their seats in surprise.

Unaffected, Minato, one of the few jounin sensei in attendance, sat at the back, watching his students.

As expected Rin paid rapt interest to Tsunade's lesson, jotting down notes in a booklet with a shine in her eyes. Beside her, he noticed the boys weren't faring very well. Obito had his head resting on a hand, eyes drooping dangerously low. As for Kakashi, he appeared to be listening in his seat but Minato could tell that the young pupil was relatively lax. Medical arts were never his forte.

Still...forte or not, that will not help him or Obito against Tsunade's ire if she found out-

"Would you like to help me in my demonstration, boy?"

-if she found out they were disinterested in her lesson. Obito gulped audibly, fully awake now that he was signalled out. "S-S-Sure ma'am."

Minato would have rubbed his temples but he refrained from (suicidally) painting a target on his own back by reacting. He only hoped that what the medic-nin had in mind wouldn't be _too_ traumatizing…

* * *

**Quirks**

Kakashi noticed many quirks in the people he interact with. For example, Minato had a quirk in preening his hair whenever he sees a red head walk by.

Later on when he realized who his sensei was courting did that behaviour pattern make any sense.

* * *

**Relaxation**

Minato reclined against the slope of a grassy hill and stared up into the blue, cloudless sky. He stayed that way for several moments in this state of relaxation before calling out softly, "You can join me, you know."

And in a brief release of wind and shimmer of movement, there stood an imposing ANBU uniform-clad figure. The mask, painted and detailed into a laughing dog, hung stiffly over their face.

There was a disapproving lilt to his tone of voice. "Yondaime Hokage-sama."

Rolling to his side, the village leader smiled benignly, "I know, I know. I should be finishing those important documents, but I needed a break."

A sense of mild anxiety and the soft voice, a tad flustered, said, "Hokage-sama, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Hm. But I'm surprised that you're late."

"Late?"

"I thought you would be right on my heels," he explained, teasing.

"Ah." The ANBU agent hesitated and then settled down. "You see, there was a little old lady that needed help with her groceries..."

He laughed at the ridiculous excuse. Eying his subordinate, he rested his back against the ground once more. "Enough of the Hokage-sama business. I'm not in the office right now nor do I have my coat on. Sit down, ANBU Dog. Relax and remove that mask."

"Ah."

"No one else is around." Minato quirked a grin. "Your identity won't be compromised."

"I know." The ANBU sat down gently beside the village leader and fiddled with the hidden strings that kept the mask in place. Slowly, his cover was removed, face revealed to be-

"-Minato-sensei!"

A huff of expelled air. "What is it?" Minato woke up to the sound of Obito pulling at his sleeping bag frantically.

"I've got ants in my tent. I think I might have pitched it over an ant hill."

"Idiot." Kakashi emerged from his tent and sighed with disdain but he grudgingly helped the Uchiha from his predicament.

Rin, a small frown marring her face, sat down beside Minato tiredly. While Minato, he tracked the boys' movements and wondered. Was it Obito or Kakashi who was ANBU Dog in his dreams?

(Or maybe the ANBU in his clairvoyant dream were both.)


	9. stricken, type, unveiled

**Stricken**

Kakashi crouched on the tree branch, watching – not "spying" as Raidou had jokingly suggested – as his sensei stumbled over his conversation with Kushina-san.

"Sensei is absolutely hopeless."

He shifted on his perch to accommodate for his teammate. "Rin."

Rin smiled, "Hey there Kakashi. Did I miss anything?"

The young ninja leaned onto his haunches as he thought out loud, "Not if you count the five minutes where Minato-sensei was stricken dumb by Kushina-san."

"Hm. At this rate, Minato-sensei will never get together with Kushina-san," commented Rin frankly.

"Maybe…"

Rin picked at the bark as she delicately continued, "Kakashi, I know you said that we shouldn't…'meddle' in sensei's affairs but I feel that we should help him.

His single, visible, grey eye blinked at Rin blankly.

"Really! Are you doubting my matchmaking abilities, Kakashi?" huffed the medic-nin, rather exasperated.

Kakashi, monotone and voice barren as a dry desert, said, "No. No of course not."

Shaking her head, she redirected the conversation. "Ah. Sensei is so hopeless; he's missed team luncheons four times in the last month because of Kushina-san."

"…"

"The nerve of sensei!" said Rin as she hid the slight feeling of hurt and abandonment behind a façade of offense. "He's the one who started the luncheons too and he's left us hanging each time!"

There was a brief lull in the conversation before Kakashi started, "…If they're meant to be together…"

Rin stared at him as if seeing him in a new light. "That's so romantic, Kakashi." Kakashi squirmed (internally), self-conscious for once. The medic-nin, however, gradually pursed her lips together while scrunching her nose, "But it's an entirely wrong concept to use now."

The young Hatake frowned.

"Look at how Minato-sensei is fishing for words."

To him, it looked like Minato and Kushina were carrying a pleasant conversation; though, to Rin's credit, it did look rather one-sided with Kushina doing most of the talking.

Rin was contemplative as she said, "Letting nature take its course isn't working anymore…So…"

Let it be said that Kakashi did not like where that 'so' was heading towards.

"The sooner they hook up, the sooner they find their happiness and the sooner we'll have our team bonding sessions again." Rin smiled dangerously. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"…Uh." Kakashi instinctively inched a few spaces when he spotted a _gleam_ in her eyes.

Rin, undeterred by his non-answer, nodded, "Something needs to be _done_. You'll help me, right Kakashi?"

* * *

**Type**

His kids were so cute.

"So sensei, what's her favourite type of food?"

"Salt ramen."

"Good job sensei." Rin chattered, "Now when you can't think of a new restaurant to bring Kushina-san to, you can just get her favourite instead."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Rin."

"..."

Minato waited.

"Your turn Kakashi," reminded Rin.

His other student sighed, "Favourite hobby?"

"Hmm…Maybe…Pulling pranks?" The blond jounin leaned forward, resting his chin against a fist. "Really, you two. Is this-?"

"Yes!" Rin interrupted. "This is necessary!"

Minato was quite amused by their (Rin's) persistence.

"We really support you, sensei." Rin played with the hem of her shirt nervously. "And we just want to help you get to know Kushina-san a bit better-"

"And where did you get these question and answers?"

"…From a reputable source," answered Kakashi vaguely, straight-faced. (Kushina laughed when Kakashi visited her yesterday.)

Minato's grin widened. "Did Kushina put you up to this?"

"No!" Rin refuted before saying softly, "We just want you to be happy, Minato-sensei! And what's happiness without a little bit of work?"

Relenting, Minato finally gave into their demands to let them help him 'get Kushina'. "Very well. What's the next question?"

* * *

**Unveiled**

Today was team luncheon but only two showed up.

"I wonder how their date is going…" said Rin, chopsticks spearing the roasted pork.

Kakashi paused, "Don't know."

"Sure you don't." Rin gave him the very definition of a 'shit-eating grin'. "And I'm equally sure Pakkun isn't sniffing around them this very second."

"Of course not," grumbled Kakashi. "Who do you take me for?"

"Someone who's just as curious as I am." Rin giggled, "It's okay Kakashi if you don't want to admit-"

There was a _poof_ underneath their table and Pakkun squirmed into existence. "Yo Kakashi."

Ducking his head beneath the table with a 'cool' ease that would have made Gai envious, Kakashi greeted his summon with a raised eyebrow. "Pakkun."

"You may want to get a bigger table."

"Eh?" Rin blinked, "What's that supposed to mean…?"

Kakashi, however, understood the summon as he immediately dismissed him, unveiled eye apprehensive. He turned his head in the direction of the entrance just in time to see the flap lift up, revealing Kushina and Minato.

"Hey you two!"

Rin stood up from her seat, shocked. "Sensei!"

Calmer than his teammate, Kakashi acknowledged them. "Minato-sensei. Kushina-san."

The pair walked up to their table. "Rin. Kakashi. Do you have room for two more?" asked Minato, blue eyes twinkling.

"But-but-" Rin blurted out, "Aren't you two on a date right now?"

Kushina laughed. "Minato! Is it just me or does everyone know?"

"Ahh. Just the little matchmakers here and the gossiping old hens."

At the word 'matchmakers', Kakashi remained unaffected but the young kunoichi turned red.

…And from the table sitting in a hidden corner of the restaurant…"Hey I resent that-!" cried out a voice that Kakashi thought belonged to Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Shhh!" And that must have been his teammates.

"…_old__ hen _my a-…"

"SHHH!"

Coughing, Minato asked again, "Well? Any room for two more? The food here looks delicious."

"I-Yes of course sensei." Rin then inched further into the booth, as did Kakashi.

Kushina took a seat beside Rin and poked Minato on the forearm as he sat down beside Kakashi. She cajoled, "Well, go on then Minato. Go explain yourself to your students."

Rin leaned forward in anticipation. "What sort of explanation?"

For once, Kakashi noted with interest, Minato was very visibly embarrassed, but at the same time, proud. "I'm here to formally introduce you two to my girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki."

Both Rin and Kakashi blinked at the quick turn of events (they only did the question and answer yesterday!) before Rin exclaimed, utterly excited, "Congratulations!"

"Congratulations, sensei."

"Thank you."

"Minato..." started Kushina.

The blond took that cue to add, "And I didn't want to miss the team luncheons anymore." Minato winked. "I got your hint, Rin-chan."

"H-H-Hint?"

Kushina flicked her long red hair behind an ear and joked, "Don't worry Rin. The boys are still as thick-headed as usual. Minato needed my womanly insight to decipher your thoughts." _No__ one __is __abandoning__ anyone __here,__ Rin-chan,__ Kakashi-kun_. Kushina appraised Kakashi silently before openly stating, "Though it helps that Kakashi here has his own brand of insightfulness too, sharing your thoughts with me."

Kakashi twitched and pretended to focus on his food. Minato smiled fondly at the woman across from him before saying, "So team, I hope you're okay with Kushina joining us today for our luncheon and maybe for our future luncheons too."

"That's fine."

"Kakashi!" Rin chided at his rudeness before offering the new couple a beatific smile. "What Kakashi means and what I mean is that that sounds wonderful, sensei."

"Absolutely wonderful."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. The kids were feeling a bit neglected. :)


	10. virus, wield

**Virus **

Sitting behind his desk, stiff backed and head bent, Minato worked away on his paperwork diligently. He resisted the temptation of rubbing his face and instead, focused on the ink and paper in front of him.

…_Need to get that perfect curl at the end of that character…_

By his elbow, the tea had gone cold; lunch left untouched. If Kushina were to find him in such a state, he would likely receive an earful.

"…-sama."

A shadow hovered above him almost uncertainly, blocking out the source of light. Minato craned his head up, feeling his muscles protest in an ache, and blinked almost owlishly.

"Ah-Kakashi. When did you get here?"

Upon closer observation, he realized that the Hatake did not look impressed with his question.

"I knocked for a few minutes, Yondaime-sama, and you didn't answer. Your guard let me in."

"Oh."

"Permission to speak?"

Minato waved his hand vaguely.

The single grey eye betrayed his annoyance. "You look like shit, sensei."

If his head wasn't so muddled, Minato would have laughed at how their roles were reversed. "It's probably just that virus circulating Konoha right now."

"You should take sick leave."

"Sick leave?" This time, the blond Hokage managed a small grin. "The Hokage knows no sick leave."

"With all due respect, Yondaime-sama, I believe you forced me on sick leave last time because your reason, and I quote, was that I 'had a high potential of spreading my virus through the ranks'. In my professional opinion, a man such as yourself who is in constant contact with all ninja in Konoha can and will pose a greater general public health risk."

"Kakashi." Minato reprimanded gruffly and his student stood at attention. "It's just a common cold."

"That's what I said last time."

"Don't make me pull rank," threatened the Hokage half-heartedly.

His silver-haired devil of a student, deadpanned, grouched, "That's what you did last time too."

"Oh." Sky blue eyes, red-rimmed, seemed to regain a twinkle. "Thank you for reminding me, Kakashi."

The student sighed and dropped a container onto his desk. "At least have lunch."

Minato immediately recognized the bento box and teased, "Kushina had you play delivery boy?"

"Yondaime-sama…"

"Ah but my work is not done yet, Kakashi-kun."

"Your work will never be done, Minato-sensei." Kakashi, after parting his version of cold hard truth, replaced the ink brush in his hand with a pair of chopsticks. "So eat – it will help against your cold. Or so help _me_, otherwise I'll get in trouble with Kushina-san."

"Well if you put it _that_ way…" Minato, defeated, smiled at his last student. "Thanks, Kakashi, and cheers to the cook."

* * *

**Wield**

Sitting beside his father on the porch because he refused to be bounced on his knee like a – like a _kid_, four-year-old Kakashi Hatake watched as his father's intimidating friend and young student trained on the Hatake estate.

To the young Hatake's untrained eye, the blond chuunin, blindfolded and in a handstand, managed to aim his three kunai dead centre on all three targets. He was impressed.

His father, as if feeling his excitement, said calmly, "Not until you're older, Kakashi."

"But _father_-"

"Good," boomed the loud voice of Jiraiya across the courtyard, startling the boy. "But you're still a few degrees off-centre."

Minato grunted and adjusted his grip on the next set of kunai in his hand before releasing the deadly weapons. Kakashi's toes curled into the sand at the noise of metal landing into thick wood and his hands clenched, thrilled.

Sakumo ruffled his youngling's hair. "Don't even think about attempting something like that yet."

"But I really am old enough already!"

"Not until I say so."

Kakashi tried not to frown at his father but he could not resist shrugging his protective hand away.

"Kakashi…" The elder Hatake started, "Are you going to disobey me?"

"…No…"

"Oh come now, Sakumo, don't be such a wet blanket," needled Jiraiya.

"_Jiraiya_."

Kakashi shrunk into Sakumo's shadow.

"Everyone's been talking about it, you know."

The silver-haired jounin seemed to deflate. "I know." The words 'prodigy' and 'Kakashi Hatake' were going hand-in-hand these days.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" Minato removed the blindfold.

The sannin waved a hand at his student in a gesture best described as 'don't worry about it'. "You teach the kid how to handle a kunai yet?"

He levelled him a look. "He's a Hatake." _Of course I did._

Minato knelt down to face Kakashi. "Hey, you want to practice with me?"

Grey eyes darted nervously at his morose father before nodding. In his right hand, he wielded a kunai, the life weapon of a shinobi.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to narutofan, intoxicatedasphyxiation and Prescripto13 for the reviews :) Thank you readers as well. We're almost done. Yaaay.


	11. xenophile, yearnings, zealous

**Warning:** Foul/sexist cursing.

* * *

**Xenophile**

Kakashi remembered the last mission that he went on with Minato-sensei before his coronation as Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. It was hard not to when it was such a messy, unhappy one involving an underground, lawless, fighting ring with exceptional rules that included no ninjutsu and a 'fight to the death' scenario.

…

"Son of a bitch!"

Panting lightly behind his mask, Kakashi tiredly inched against the arena cage wall, eying his enraged opponent from Wind Country warily. He had purposefully extended the match to buy more time for his sensei but he knew he had to end it soon before his stamina reached zero.

His adversary, now with mottled bruises from his forehead to his chin, growled at the young teen. "Stand still and fight like a man, you pussy."

Still with his back against the wall, Kakashi taunted through an aching jaw and mouthful of blood, "Talking about yourself now? You're being beaten by a one-eyed kid, asshole."

The crowd who was watching the spectacle jeered loudly. The enemy's face purpled dangerously. "You shut your trap!"

Breath caught in his throat, Kakashi jumped away nimbly when the large beefy man lunged at him. He skirted the arms that were trying to strangle him and placed a well-aimed kick at the other's midsection. With the kinetic momentum, he swept the legs out from underneath his opponent and locked him down in a taijutsu hold.

"_Must not think uncharitable thoughts at sensei. Must not think uncharitable thoughts at sensei." _Kakashi, through gritted teeth, bit out, "Stop struggling."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little brat!"

Hissing dangerously, the 'little brat' leaned close and said lowly, "We know exactly what you and your crazy cult are trying to do. As of right now, your leaders are being picked off. One by one. Give up."

The thug seemed to struggle that much harder when he realized just who exactly was holding him down. "You won't succeed you bastards!" babbled the fanatical xenophile that was 'helping' Land of Water. "We'll raze the Land of Fire and-"

"_Can't hold…much longer…"_ The Leaf-nin managed to free one hand and 'illegally' jabbed at a nerve cluster at the base of his opponent's neck.

The enemy immediately ceased all movement, knocked out. The crowd that surrounded them beyond the chain-linked cage booed loudly and began throwing food articles at the centre stage. Kakashi, alert with adrenaline, disengaged his hold and staggered onto his feet. He winced slightly, feeling the bruised ribs and broken jaw keenly, and eyed the rowdy crowd.

"…Next time I have to remember not to get wheedled into being the punching bag decoy," muttered the young jounin under his breath.

A loud commotion drew his attention. The angry referees were unlocking the door to the cage but a sudden blur repelled them away before they could enter the arena.

"Good job, Kakashi. Our mission is almost complete."

The teen, recognizing the back of his compatriot, felt relieved for the backup but grumbled nonetheless, "You owe me, sensei."

Minato Namikaze, standing at the entrance of the cage that held him captive, tilted his head over a shoulder to give him a winning smile. "At least I'm not late – just in time, even."

"Ah." Kakashi dipped his head and rubbed his sore neck, walking slowly towards the man. "I guess. They _are_ foaming at the mouths, aren't they?"

One of the referees he was referring to, who was also a shinobi from Land of Water, opened and closed his mouth upon recognizing the blond Leaf-nin.

"It's the Yellow Flash!" Panicked, the shinobi yelled out, "Scatter!"

This triggered pandemonium.

"Well now…" As the crowd ran for the exits, Minato calmly scratched a cheek, grin just a touch evil. "Is this really necessary?"

Standing beside his sensei, Kakashi stared at the man blandly, "I hate chases."

"Sorry." The blond jounin passed back his pupil's hitai-ate that he had kept for safe keeping and teased, "I didn't peg you as a complainer though."

He tied the item over his left eye. "This really is all your fault sensei," drawled the teen as the pair made for the exits at a more sedate pace.

"I'll overlook the fact that you're in pain and likely trying to take out your frustrations on the only living, breathing person willing to listen, Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that and said seriously, "Next time you can be in the dangerous fighting ring and we'll call it even. Though we'll need a disguise so you don't scare off the enemy…What about purple hair?"

"Sure," agreed the blond gamely. "But let's agree to go over your evil plans after finishing this mission, neh?"

Without warning, Minato grabbed his wrist and in a flash they were gone.

* * *

**Yearnings**

_Leadership._ Yondaime Hokage-sama thinks a lot about the future, about the enemies that circle Konoha like hyenas hidden in the wings of night. He considers the way verbal skirmishes between nations toe the lines of war only to be smoothed away by political charisma. He has the memories of the confrontations etched down on paper and ink – the Kumo-nin and their suspicions, the Iwa-nin and their blood-drenched ties with Konoha, and the Suna-nin who keeps them in arms length. He worries if enough funds are entering the coffers – will the missions pour in with war ending? Will the population have an economy to sustain on into the next generation and generations later? He reflects on the state of their young children living in a struggling Konoha, the ones who will someday carry and guard the Will of Fire. He hopes with his all that they keep this mantra close to their hearts with hands aimed to protect.

_The life he had yet to live._

_Family._ Minato Namikaze thinks of the present and the wonderful Kushina Uzumaki who he is married to, claimed all but in name. He makes a list of what still needs to be bought for the nursery and remembers how two became three in their little home by the skirts of Hokage Mountain. Yearnings of everyday normalcy are especially strong when he is with his family; there is just not enough time with his obligations to really _live_. Regardless, he can see the heart in the smiles shared and feel the love in their daily routines. Happiness dwells under their roof and he cannot ask for more.

_The life he is living._

_Melancholy._ Minato-sensei thinks of the past and wonders how he could have done better for his students. Where did he go wrong? How did his actions ultimately lead all his students to meet such untimely ends? He regrets how he failed and left Obito to his fate in the rubble, unable to save the boisterous Uchiha from his compassion. He is remorseful over Rin who was left to die during the final skirmishes of the war, still vividly remembering finding her cooling corpse, her hands clutching the _Hiraishin_ dagger close to her heart in a prayer. He repents on how he lost Kakashi to the identity of ANBU Dog without a fight, his rule overturned by the council and the regretful Sarutobi-sensei.

He worries. How can he protect Konoha when he couldn't protect his precious students?

_The life he lived._

* * *

**Zealous**

He watched as zealous Naruto Uzumaki dashed ahead of the team, chortling gaily as he provoked the ever staid Sasuke Uchiha. The latter boy grumbled under his breath as he chased after the 'blond idiot'. Sakura Haruno, the volatile female of their 'two boys, one girl' team dynamics, walked at a more calm pace, long pink hair swaying with each step.

_My team._

"Hey Sasuke, you bastard! Betcha can't run up those trees faster than me."

"Naruto…" growled Sakura in warning. "What the heck do you think you're doing? We're on a _mission_ you can't-"

"In your dreams," retorted Sasuke, interrupting the girl.

"-challenge Sasuke-kun with something so trivial…" Her voice trailed off and she started, "But Sasuke-kun, you can't seriously-!"

"AWESOME! HAH!" Naruto grinned and crouched into a 'start' position. "Three…"

Sasuke shifted his feet into a better position.

"…Two…"

Sakura frowned severely at Naruto and turned to look at him. "Sensei…"

"…One…"

Sighing, Kakashi said curtly, "Naruto. Sasuke."

"But Kakashi-sensei…" whined the blond pitifully. "This C-rank is so boring!"

He was still not used to the pout from Minato's look-alike.

Sasuke snorted, "You would have lost anyway, idiot."

"You mean I would've won!" screeched the blond indignantly. "You're the slow one, bastard."

"Stop arguing with Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and don't call him names!"

"Sakura-chan…" balked Naruto when he was reprimanded by the pink-haired girl. "Sasuke started it first!"

"Tch." Sasuke turned away from his two teammates coldly. "You challenged me and then backed down. Coward."

"What did you say?"

"_Here we go again." _Kakashi looked up at the sunny sky and heaved a big sigh as Team Seven squabbled away. _"We weren't that bad, neh, Obito?"_

No, definitely not.

…Or were they?

At least, he didn't_ think_ Obito and him were as bad as Team Seven…Then again, maybe just in case…

...

The letter Kakashi penned that night curled delicately in the bonfire. Smudged words turned ivy green then grey as the ink and paper dissipated into ash.

...

_Dear Minato-sensei,_

_Thank you for having the patience of a saint._

_Kakashi _

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! Thank you everyone for reading this story. A special thank you to all the reviewers over the last two point five years (in order of reviews :D!): DRAGONLILIES, Black Firelight, Dubhshlaine d'Aubigny, ToastWeaselofDOOM, charredfeathers, SlimReaper, Prescripto13, DarkAngelJudas, Jumpingbeans480, cdkobasiuk, Sarcastic Tofu, Mama san Saki, stoneygeek, dragonwitch250, Furionknight, WitchOfTheWilds, upandover, Wolf Named Deidara, Seiffer, Angelforver06, narutofan, intoxicatedasphyxiation, Wenxi, Immortalis Cruor Elf, tigsterz, JaketheDog33, 3, Seeing Sasha, and last but not least, Mir.

Ciao.

~Phoenyxx


End file.
